Moonlight
by shitsuka
Summary: "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau melihatku sekali saja ge?" -Tao "Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao." -Kris. KrisTao/TaoRis. Warn Inside. Wanna RnR?


Title : Moonlight  
Casts : Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan  
Warning : Slash/Sho-ai/BL, random, miss typo, typo(s).  
Disclaimer: Tao and Kris aren't mine. They belong to God, their self, and their parent. Eventhough so, this fiction is belong to me.

Hope you enjoy my fict~

.

.

.

**_You shower in the pouring moonlight  
I haven't seen that entrancing expression before  
I look at you who's stopped like a picture and at the end of that gaze_**

**_A place where I can't touch you and can't even hold you  
What's shining under the surface is not that person  
Your sad story that can't come true  
The closer you go, the more you'll hurt, so  
Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah  
Just that love stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah  
Like this I'm anxiously calling you  
Don't go babe, those wings will get wet_**

-Moonlight by EXO-

.

.

.

-Moonlight-

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda dengan lingakaran hitam dibawah kelopak mata yang membuat dirinya terlihat seram dan manis disaat yang bersamaan itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju apartemen seorang temannya yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil sesekali matanya menatap kearah taburan bintang dan bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan terangnya di langit.  
Ia tersenyum kecut. Bulan yang sedang bersinar indah itu terlihat seperti, Wu Yi Fan atau panggilan akrabnya Kris. Begitu terang, begitu indah tapi tak bisa disentuh.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau melihatku sekali saja _ge_?" bisiknya pelan.

Tao memencet bel pintu apartemen Kris beberapa kali. Menunggu sahutan dari sang empunya. Tapi sudah 10 menit ia berdiri disini tapi tidak ada tanda - tanda bahwa sang empunya akan membukakan pintu. Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk dengan sebelumnya ia menekan beberapa digit password untuk membuka pintu.

Ia berkedut heran ketika mendapati kondisi apartemen yang gelap dan sunyi. Membuat suasanya sedikit err seram. Tao sedikit gugup karena pada dasarnya ia takut dengan hal - hal berbau mistis seperti ini. Dengan hati - hati ia pun melangkah masuk dan mencari saklar lampu.

**_Tek._**

Lampu menyala. Dan terlihatlah isi ruangan itu yang begitu berantakan. Pecahan kaca dimana - mana, buku berserakan dimana - mana, dan banyak foto seorang lelaki dan perempuan berceceran di lantai. Tao meringis melihat kondisi itu. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membola ketika mendapati Kris, terduduk disudut ruangan dengan darah yang menetes dari telapak tanganya. Dengan langkah tergesa namun tetap berhati - hati ia pun menghampiri Kris. Di pandanginya pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga tangan mu berdarah seperti ini _ge_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti itu hanya memandang kosong pada selembar foto yang dipegangnya.

Lagi. Dia berbuat ini lagi. Semenjak gadis itu pergi dia menjadi seperti ini. Frustasi, stres dan mirip orang yang agak terganggu kejiwaannya. Tao menggigit bibirnya, takut. Ia takut jika gege yang ia sayangi terus bersikap seperti ini. Tolong. Setiap kali melihat gegenya tersiksa maka ia juga akan tersiksa melihatnya.

"_Ge_, ayo bangun dan kita bersihkan luka mu itu biar tidak infeksi ya?"

Lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Tapi Tao tak mau menyerah dan langsung memapah pemuda itu bangun dari posisi duduknya dan memindahkannya agar ia duduk di sofa.

"_Gege_ tunggu sebentar disini ya, Tao mau mengambil obat dulu," ucapnya sambil memandang prihatin kearah Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kosong kearah foto yang ia genggam itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku eh?" bisik Kris pelan setelah Tao benar - benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah Tao mengobati Kris, ia menyuapi pemuda itu lalu setelahnya ia membawa Kris ke kamar untuk tidur. Setelah ia memastikan Kris benar - benar terlelap, ia pun keluar dari kamar Kris dengan hati - hati menuju ruang tengah yang keadaannya sangat kacau itu.

Dengan cekatan dan hati - hati Tao mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Kris. Ia menyapu dengan teliti semua beling yang berserakan dilantai, berharap tidak ada beling yang tersisa sehingga tidak akan membuat Kris atau dirinya terluka. Kemudian setelah beling - beling kaca itu berhasil ia bereskan ia pun mulai memunguti foto - foto yang berceceran dilantai. Tao memandangi foto itu dengan seksama. Terdapat seorang lelaki dengang seorang perempuan yang telihat begitu serasi. Senyuman mereka cerah secerah matahari pagi. Membuat Tao sedikit...

Iri.

Tao bersumpah ia merasakan hatinya nyilu saat ini. Ia meremas dada bagian kirinya untuk sedikit meredam rasa nyilu itu.

"_Ge_? Bisakah kau melupakannya? Tolong lihatlah aku... Sekali saja..." ucapnya lirih.

Tangisannya pun pecah. Ia terisak. Ini menyakitkan. Sudah empat musim berlalu dan Kris tak pernah sedikit pun berubah. Yang ada di pikiran Kris hanyalah gadis itu. Gadis yang telah pergi dari sisinya empat musim yang lalu. Gadis yang tak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya untuk selamanya itu benar - benar membawa perubahan besar pada _gege_ tercintanya itu. Dan sungguh itu membuatnya sakit.

Tanpa Tao sadari dibalik tembok pemisah ruangan tengah dengan ruangan lain terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak - geriknya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maafkan aku Tao," ucap pemuda itu lirih.

.

-Moonlight-

.

Pagi itu matahari terlihat bersinar dengan cerah, burung - burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Dengan semangat yang meletup - letup Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Kris. Ia sedikit kaget mendapati bahwa Kris telah duduk didepan jendela dengan pandangan kosong menatap jalanan yang ada dibawah sana.

"Selamat pagi Kris _ge_!" ucapnya riang, menampik fakta bahwa ucapannya hanya akan lenyap begitu saja terbawa angin karena Kris tidak akan membalas sapaannya.

"Hari ini-"

"Pagi," balas pemuda itu dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Membuat Tao tercekat. Sedetik kemudian senyum manis terluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Akhirnya Kris meresponnya.

"Hari ini _gege_ mau kemana?" ucap Tao kemudian.

**_1 detik..._**

**_3 detik..._**

**_30 detik..._**

**_2 menit..._**

Sudah dua menit ia menunggu Kris membuka mulutnya, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada kata - kata yang terluncur dari bibirnya. Membuatnya sedikit... sakit.

Tao meremas bajunya sejenak lalu melihat sekeliling dan matanya terpaku pada kalendar yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya diatas meja nakas. Matanya membulat melihat tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna hitam itu. Dan senyum kecut pun mulai terbentuk diwajah manis milik Tao.

**_4 Juli - Huang Mei's birthday_**

Remasan dibajunya itu makin kuat, sekuat ia memaksakan seulas senyum agar terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

"Ah! Hari ini kan ulang tahun Mei mei _jie_! Lebih baik kita membeli kue dan bunga lalu mengunjunginya. Bagaimana _ge_?"

Kris tidak menjawab, tapi Tao bisa melihat dalam tatapan Kris ada kilatan bahwa ia menginginkan apa yang Tao katakan tadi. Dan ya, Tao meringis menahan hatinya yang sakit secara tiba - tiba.

"Baiklah ge! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersiap - siap. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Oke?"

**Blam**

Pintu kamar itu ditutup pelan oleh Tao. Sepeninggalnya Tao, Kris hanya memandang getir kearah kalendar yang ada di atas meja nakasnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat Mei?" lirihnya pelan.

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat. Seolah kalau ia melepaskan genggaman itu maka Kris akan lenyap. Tao berlaku demikian karena saat ini ia merasa ketakutan. Mengapa demikian? Karena saat ini ia dan Kris sedang berjalan melewati batu - batu nisan yang berjejer rapih di area pemakaman ini. Sudah ku katakan kalau ia takut pada hal - hal yang mistis bukan?

Tapi ketakutan yang sedari tadi melanda Tao mendadak sirna ketika ia mendapati bahwa Kris menggenggam tangannya balik. Senyuman manis itu pun kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kita sampai Kris _ge_," ucapnya pelan.

Kris melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Tao. Dan hal itu membuat hati Tao mencelos seketika. Tapi dengan sedemikian rupa ia tetap memasang senyuman terbaiknya di wajahnya itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang begitu besar dihatinya.

"Huang Mei.." ucap Kris pelan sarat akan kepedihan. Di elusnya tanah datar di depannya itu, seakan menganggap tanah itu adalah tubuh Huang Mei yang sedang di elusnya. Kemudian diletakannya bunga dan kue yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan Tao di depan batu nisan itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 24 tahun sayang," ucapnya lirih. "Dan ini sudah empat musim sejak kepergian mu,"

Tao memejamkan matanya, matanya terasa panas. Oh tidak. Jangan menangis sekarang. Ayolah Huang Zi Tao. Kau tidak boleh menangis di depan Kris _ge_ dan kakak mu! Tao menggigit bibir tipisnya dengan keras, mengabaikan rasa perih yang disebabkan oleh bibirnya yang sobek. Ia kembali menatap punggung Kris yang bergetar itu. Kris. Pemuda yang selama empat musim ini tidak menunjukan tanda - tanda ingin hidup itu sekarang menangis didepan kuburan kakaknya.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang. Membuat Kris sedikit tersentak kaget dibuatnya. Dan ia makin terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa kemeja bagian belakangnya basah. Ia yakin Tao, pemuda yang sedang memeluknya itu menangis.

"Lupakan Mei mei _jie_! Kumohon _ge_! Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau melupakannya _ge_!" ucap Tao terisak membuat Kris tertegun. Kris dapat merasakan kemejanya diremas oleh Tao, seakan menyalurkan perasaan sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan. "Sungguh _ge_ aku akan melakukan apapun, termasuk pergi dari sisimu _ge_ asalkan kau kembali seperti dulu _ge_," Tao berucap lagi.

"Kumohon _ge_, aku lelah melihat mu seperti ini.. Aku lelah melihat mu seperti mayat hidup. Aku lelah melihat darah yang selalu mengucur dari tubuhmu setiap malamnya karena beling - beling kaca sialan itu _ge_, aku lelah diacuhkan olehmu selama empat musim terkahir _ge_, dan aku lelah dengan semua perasaan ku _ge_," Tao pun semakin terisak. "Aku lelah sungguh.."

Ia tahu bahwa Kris tidak akan memberikan respon apapun padanya dan ia pun hanya bisa tertawa miris. Sungguh tragis, mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan membalas cintamu karena ia masih terjebak di cinta masa lalunya.

"Mungkin.. Jika aku bertukar posisi dengan Mei mei _jie_ kau akan kembali seperti dulu eh _ge_? Harusnya waktu itu aku yang tertabrak _ge_ bukannya Mei mei _jie_ dan harusnya aku yang tertidur di balik tanah ini bukannya Mei mei _jie_. Seandainya waktu bisa diubah aku akan kembali kemasa itu dan menukar nyawa ku untuk Mei mei _jie_ asalkan kau bahagia _ge_," ucap Tao putus asa. Ia merasa dirinya begitu rapuh saat ini. Ia merasa dirinya seakan akan lenyap. Ia merasa dunianya akan runtuh begitu saja. Ia merasa... Untuk apa kau hidup jika tujuan hidupmu saja terlihat seperti enggan untuk hidup?

"Asalkan kau bahagia _ge_.. Asalkan kau bahagia.. Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu sungguh," Entah kenapa Tao merasa matanya berat. Ia merasa kesadarannya seperti tersedot kedalam lubang putih. Tapi sebelum kesadarannya benar - benar hilang ia mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuat Kris bergeming dan langsung membawa Tao kedalam dekapannya.

_'Aku mencintai mu ge..'_

.

-Moonlight-

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasakan silaunya sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan - lahan ia membuka kedua belah kelopak matanya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya. Ini kamar Kris. Dan puluhan pertanyaan pun mulai bergumul menyerbu otaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di kamar Kris ge? Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Apa yang terjadi kepada ku? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun ia merasa ada yang menahan dirinya. Kemudian ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping ia mendapati Kris sedang tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya. Dan sial, Tao sangan merindukan senyum hangat itu. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan itu.

Tunggu. Tao pun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa ini mimpi? Atau...

"Apa aku sudah mati?" ucapnya dengan nada bodoh membuat Kris yang sedari tadi tersenyum sambil menatapnya terkekeh.

"Kau belum mati Tao. Kalau kau sudah mati kau mau melihat ku bunuh diri karena stres kehilangan mu?" goda Kris.

"_AHNI_!" seru Tao dengan panik.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Aku bermimpi kalau gege berbicara dan tersenyum seperti tadi padaku _ge_. Dan ngomong - ngomong apa ini juga bagian dari mimpi ku? Sungguh ini indah sekali kalau ini adalah bagian dari mimpiku _ge_," ucap Tao dengan sendu.

Kris tersenyum miris. Serapuh kah pemuda yang ada didekapannya ini sampai ia berfikiran sedemikian rupa?

"Bagaimana kalau ?" tanya Kris.

"Benarkah? Aku tida- AWW! Sakit _gege_!" seru Tao mengaduh ketika pipinya mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Kris.

"Jadi kau percaya kalau ini nyata?" tanya Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao." ucap Kris kemudian. Mata Tao membulat mendengarnya. Ia terkejut. Ia senang. _Gege_nya membalas perasaannya. Gegenya kembali!

"Kau kembali _ge_! Kau kembali!" ucap Tao riang. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Ah _ahni_ aku sangat mencintaimu _ge_!" serunya sambil memeluk Kris dengan erat.

Kris tersenyum membalas pelukan Tao. "Maaf karena membuatmu merasakan sakit. Maafkan aku," ucap Kris. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ku sehingga tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu. Maafkan aku.."

Tao menggeleng dalam pelukan Kris. "_Ahni._ Tak apa _ge_. Karena aku akan melakakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau bahagia... Ya asalkan kau bahagia.."

_Cinta itu rumit. Cinta itu tak semanis seperti yang orang bilang. Cinta itu memiliki sisi pahitnya juga. Kau akan merasa bahagia dan ingin melakukan apapun asalkan pasangan mu bahagia sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Membiarkan dirimu didedera rasa sakit sedemikian rupa asalkan dirinya bahagia._

-Fin-

So, mind to review? :D and thank you for reading this fiction~!


End file.
